


The scent of you

by Drago



Category: B.A.P, Block B, DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy!Zico, Catboys & Catgirls, Happy Ending, Hybrids, I pulled the title out of my ass cuz apparently things need titles wae, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous!Yunho, M/M, Mention of heats, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Slavery, catboy!Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: Yunho finds a malnourished catboy, and Changmin agrees to keep him. It turns out to be more difficult than Yunho thought it would be.





	The scent of you

It’s already seven in the evening, and Yunho is only just finishing the final report, slightly regretting his decision to work for Changmin. Being an assistant was supposed to be easy, but he finds himself stressing over everything, even the things that are beyond his control, because his position in the company is quite low, even though he works directly under the CEO. It’s a position that most people would do for money only, but Yunho isn’t most people. In reality, he is hardly considered a person, but everything he needs is delivered to him on a silver platter. It comes with a price.  
Changmin has been Yunho’s owner for the past six years, and while the former absolutely hates being called that, that’s exactly who he is. As a cat hybrid, Yunho doesn’t have any rights. His previous owner, Changmin’s grandfather, used to say that being pretty is his only right. It’s one of the reasons why he doesn’t like to think about the past much.  
Changmin is more than an owner, he is Yunho’s partner and lover – by choice, but he is still the one who holds the power. Even if he doesn’t use it. Yunho wants to work, because it gives him the illusion of being like other humans, but maybe he should have considered a different job. Being a florist sounds nice, less stressful, except he is pretty clumsy and sometimes breaks the bouquets Changmin buys for him, so maybe he should stick to something he is decent at. Even if it means working overtime four times a week. At least Changmin is still working as well, though he looks decidedly less stressed. As far as Yunho knows, his partner has been raised to take over the company, so it’s understandable that he deals with it better.  
He almost falls asleep on the drive home, but they have to stop at the supermarket, since their fridge is mostly empty after his recent heat. They could order everything online, but he likes shopping, it’s something normal couples do. They end up with a shopping cart absolutely loaded with groceries, because Changmin knows no restraint when it comes to food.  
They are almost done with unloading the cart, when Yunho hears a weak mewl and goes to inspect it. He finds a very young, half-naked hybrid near the dumpster. The boy is so malnourished that it’s difficult to guess his age. He could be older than he looks, if only there was enough meat on his bones. Yunho touches the skin around his wrist to check for the chip, but finds nothing. The law states that every hybrid must have one, which means that the boy is from an illegal breeder. It also means that there is nothing stopping Yunho from helping the boy, so he picks him up and carries towards the car. Changmin takes one look at the shivering hybrid and quickly wraps his own jacket around him.  
The ride home is quiet, Yunho absentmindedly plays with the sleeping boy’s cat ears, until he hears soft purring. Changmin tries to carry the hybrid once they reach home, but Yunho doesn’t let him, hugging the boy protectively. He even hisses, something he hasn’t done in at least three years. The boy doesn’t wake up, so they put him in the guest room.  
They are too exhausted to prepare anything else, so Changmin whips up some ramyeon with boiled eggs for dinner.  
“You should probably stay home tomorrow to take care of the kid. I would stay with you, but I have a meeting with Choi.”  
“Do you think someone kicked him out?”  
“I doubt it. He is a cute little thing, why would they?”  
“Are you going to report him?” Yunho’s ears turn back a little bit, showing the anxiety he feels.  
“I… no, probably not. We will have to microchip him, but we need to hear him out first. Do you feel like taking a bath?”  
“Let’s just shower, I’m so tired I might fall asleep in the tub.”  
He wakes up with Changmin to eat breakfast with him. Even at their busiest, they always find time to eat breakfast together. He cleans up around the house a bit, waiting for the boy to come out of the room, but that doesn’t happen. He is inexplicably nervous as he knocks on the door to his own guest room, even more so when nothing happens. He decides to enter anyway, and he finds the boy alive, sitting in the corner.  
“Hi!” he says, as brightly as he can manage. The boy looks up and freezes when he sees Yunho’s ears.  
“H...hi.”  
“You are probably wondering why you are here… My master and I found you yesterday, you were passed out, so we decided to take you in. My name is Yunho.”  
“I’m Jiho,” the boy’s voice trembles so much that he has a hard time understanding him.  
“How old are you?”  
“Almost fifteen.”  
“Do you have an owner? I couldn’t find a chip yesterday.”  
“Yes, but… He stole me from my mum.”  
It’s not unheard of, but stolen hybrids usually disappear off the face of the earth. And reappear after they die.

After feeding Jiho too much food and letting him take a bath, the young hybrid goes back to sleep, slightly less terrified than before. Yunho feels so many things, all of them negative, that he wants to take a shot of vodka or ten, and be done with the day. It’s not even six yet. But he is more responsible than that, so he sips on red wine while he waits for Changmin.   
Yunho knows a lot about abuse, Changmin’s grandfather has been anything but kind to him, and he still has scars to prove it. He is thirty now, and the memories aren’t as sharp as they used to be, but he is going to do everything in his power to make sure Jiho doesn’t get mistreated ever again.   
Changmin brings dinner with him, predicting that neither of them will be in a mood to cook. Yunho takes a little bit of everything and brings it to the guestroom, knowing that Jiho is still too scared to face Changmin.  
“So tell me, what did you learn about him?” Changmin finally asks between cleaning the containers and opening another beer.  
“He did run away, but he didn’t belong to his owner in the first place. He’s been kidnapped as a child. Old enough to remember the kidnapping, young enough to forget his mother’s face. He isn’t even sure if ‘Jiho’ is his real name.”  
“Jiho, huh.”  
“Yeah. He turns fifteen in September, so he didn’t have his first heat yet, but he’s been… servicing his master for a few years now. He let me check him, his body is covered in bruises and cuts. Most of them are already healing, but it’s bad, I put some salve on him. His owner wouldn’t let him outside, so I’m the third hybrid he’s ever met, and I don’t think he was around many humans either.”  
“We could drop him off at the shelter, they will take care of him.”  
Yunho freezes. He knows that, in the end, it’s Changmin who will decide what is going to happen to the young hybrid, and that he shouldn’t be getting attached so quickly, but it’s beyond his control. Shelters aren’t the worst places for hybrids. However, they might not take too kindly to Jiho running away from his owner – even if he’s been stolen from his rightful master. They also tend to sell the hybrids under their care to just about anyone, oftentimes lowering the price just to get rid of them. Hybrids are not humans, maybe one day they will be treated with the same amount of respect as humans, but Yunho doubts it will happen during his lifetime. Things are getting better, he remembers having almost no rights as a teenager, but they aren’t progressing fast enough, and the way shelters work proves it perfectly.  
Changmin is good at reading him, even if Yunho tries to smile, his partner can see right through him.  
“Or I could pull a few strings and have him chipped as ours, if you want.”  
Yunho purrs in his throat, knowing that Changmin likes it. For a better effect, he licks Changmin’s throat with his slightly rough tongue. Things get heated after that, and Yunho shows his appreciation in every position he can think of, until his partner can’t move.  
Yunho is stronger, hybrids in general are, but he is exceptionally strong, so he leaves the bedroom once Changmin is asleep to check up on Jiho. He doesn’t mean to, but he ends up curling around the boy protectively and falling asleep next to him. He expects Jiho to object. Instead, his arms are full of a much too slim teenage boy clinging to him. That’s how Changmin finds them in the morning, slightly worried because he couldn’t find Yunho at first, forgetting about their unexpected guest. Jiho hisses at him, and it’s something he shouldn’t be doing, but the boy doesn’t know that. There are, as they quickly discover, many things the young hybrid doesn’t know.   
He never had a bath before coming to their house, not because of his cat genes telling him to avoid water, but because his previous owner didn’t want to waste so much water on him. All of his clothes were used and always too big on him. He never had any toys, even as a child. He never tried pork or beef, even oranges were something he never tasted before. The list went on and on, and on, and Yunho wishes he could find the man who abused Jiho, but he knows nothing good would come out of it.   
Yunho doesn’t have children. He was lucky enough not to get pregnant with his previous owner, and with Changmin… They are waiting, even though he is thirty, so it would be better if they started trying. But the decision isn’t up to him, at least not entirely. He can decide that he doesn’t want a baby, and Changmin won’t force him to bear it, but he can’t get pregnant against Changmin’s will either.   
He might not have the experience, but it only takes him two weeks to start feeling like Jiho is his responsibility, his son. He feeds the boy the tastiest morsels he can find, buys boxes of Belgian chocolates and lets him eat all of them. Slowly, but surely, Jiho starts putting on weight, his ribs and hipbones stop protruding alarmingly, and his cheeks get a bit chubby. Once he stops looking like he is one step away from dying, his beauty begins to shine through. His slanted eyes have a unique, amber color, and his lips are plush and rosy. Yunho hates himself for even thinking it, but he can understand why Jiho’s previous owner was attracted to him. It’s still sick and disgusting, and Yunho would claw his eyes out given a chance, but Jiho is beautiful.

***

Jiho’s ears are slightly flopped, which means he has to have a strong pedigree. Judging from the color of his fur, he might be a Scottish fold mix. If he hasn’t been stolen from a breeder, only the richest would be able to afford him.  
Yunho, on the other hand, is a domestic cat through and through, and there is nothing special about his tail, ears or eyes, that’s why he wasn’t terribly expensive, even back when hybrids weren’t so common. It never bothered him before, while he grooms himself thoroughly, he isn’t vain or overly concerned with beauty. Another reason was that Changmin never showed any interest in anyone else, be it human or hybrid. But now Changmin spends a lot of time with Jiho, playing with him and teaching him. That’s what Yunho wanted, he wanted them to be close and worried that the young hybrid will continue rejecting humans, but it didn’t take Jiho long to open up to Changmin. He never experienced any kindness from humans, so it’s somewhat understandable that he soaks it up like a sponge.  
Yunho is a terrible person for being jealous.  
It’s not even that he isn’t getting any attention anymore, because everything they do, they do together. Jiho likes to curl up in his lap for Yunho to pet him while they watch movies, and Changmin sits next to them, feeding them dried fruit and sweets. Every night, Yunho and Changmin go to bed together, and he mewls into a pillow while Changmin fucks him – slow and sweet or rough and fast, depending on a mood. And yet, Yunho is jealous.  
He is thirty to Changmin’s twenty eight. It wouldn’t mean much if they were both human, but they aren’t. Hybrids are supposed to be younger, prettier, and Yunho is not. Jiho, on the other hand, fits the mold perfectly. And, although Changmin can’t smell it, the boy is very fertile. He shouldn’t be thinking about it, he is better than that. He just can’t stop.  
“Do you really think Changmin is interested in that boy?” Heechul, the head of HR and Yunho’s best friend, asks, eyebrows almost touching the hairline in disbelief.  
“No… I… maybe. Jiho is really pretty,” he finishes lamely.  
“Are we talking about the same Changmin? Because the one I know has never showed interest in anyone, but you. I’m the prettiest here, and he never flirted with me, not even once.”  
“He is different with Jiho, softer.”  
“He probably wants to make him feel at home, he is soft for you too. Stop worrying, Yurobbong, and be happy that he is such a good dad.”  
Except he is not, Changmin is not a fatherly figure in his relationship with Jiho. He is something else, something Yunho doesn’t dare to name. When he gets home, later than his partner because Heechul took him shopping, he finds Changmin and Jiho cuddling and reading books in the living room. For a split second he considers breaking them apart, telling the younger hybrid to back off, claim Changmin right in front of him. Instead, he goes to the bedroom, ears flat against his head, and browses the internet for hours.  
He is disgusting. He was the one who insisted on saving Jiho, because it’s the right thing to do, and now he is considering getting rid of him, because he is petty. He doesn’t deserve the life he’s been given.  
It would almost be easier if Jiho wasn’t so easy to love. The boy acts just like a kitten, clinging to them and wanting to play all the time. He is still wary of the outside world, but thanks to the teacher hired by Changmin, he is getting better. Yunho genuinely cares for Jiho, but he doesn’t want to be replaced. It’s situations like this that remind him he is just a hybrid and has no say in what’s going to happen. He can try to keep Changmin for himself, with whatever resources he has, but his options are limited.  
Jiho learns and grows while Yunho watches. He watches him slowly fill out and come out of his shell to reveal a slightly shy, sweet and smart young man. Yunho is proud of what he sees, he knows how difficult it is to shake off the past, especially when it’s carved into your body.  
He can smell the heat approaching. Jiho is getting restless, Yunho explained everything to him, but the boy won’t truly know until he experiences it. Few days before the heat, Yunho helps him nest, buys him new pillows, so he won’t use the ones that smell like Changmin.  
He stays home when it finally happens. Even though he is a hybrid as well, he isn’t aroused by Jiho’s smell, probably because he thinks of him as a child rather than a partner. The flat is big enough that he can avoid listening to Jiho’s whimpers and cries, but he still checks up on the young hybrid to make sure he doesn’t accidentally hurt himself. First heat is always the worst.  
Yunho worries.  
Even more so, when Changmin comes back home and aims straight for Jiho’s room. Yunho almost slams him into the wall.  
“No, please, no. He is still a baby, I knows he is in heat, but please wait, he isn’t ready to mate,” he begs, dropping to his knees in front of Changmin. He tries not to cry, but it’s hard when the younger man tries to push him away. “Please, ‘Min, I will do anything..!”  
“Get up.”  
“What?”  
“Get up, now!”  
He obeys quickly. Changmin turns around and Yunho follows him into kitchen. They can’t hear Jiho’s moans here.  
“Is that what you think? That I want to mate him? That I’ve been waiting for the heat?”  
“You touch him a lot. Buy him things. Play with him. You love him.”  
“I do,” Changmin agrees. “But he is just a kid, our kid. I’d never force myself on him, and he most definitely doesn’t want to mate with me. I can’t believe you think so lowly of me.”  
“You were going to his room!”  
“I brought him toys!”  
Changmin’s face is completely red as he points to a large, black bag Yunho didn’t notice before. He opens it carefully and finds a variety of sex toys in various shapes and sizes.  
“I remember your first heat here, you were hurting. I wanted to help, so I got some toys for Jiho. I wasn’t going to touch him.”  
“I...”  
“Is that why you’ve been acting so weird lately? Because you thought I was going to mate with him?”  
“I was jealous,” he admits. “He is young, and cute, and you clearly...”  
“You are the only one I can love,” Changmin cuts him off. “I never loved or cared for anyone the way I care for you. I don’t care if you are older, or whatever it is that you are worried about. Don’t project your insecurities onto me. Now, bring these to Jiho, and then I will show you how much I love you, kitten.”  
The words are accompanied by a rather crude gesture. Yunho’s legs shake a bit when he grabs the bag and brings it to Jiho.

**3 years later**

Changmin paces around the living room, while Yunho calmly watches him for the couch and feeds Minhyuk. Jiho is still at friend’s house, and the hybrid wonders if he should text him to stay there longer.   
“He is too young!” Changmin suddenly yells, for the fifth time in the span of ten minutes.  
Yunho always thought that he would be the overprotective parent, the one worrying about their children’s future and fretting over every minor issue. And yet, he finds himself quite happy with the current situation. Bang Yongguk, a rather handsome twenty two year old man from a wealthy family, expressed his interest in Jiho and asked for their permission to date him.   
Changmin isn’t handling it so well… or at all.  
“Your daddy is a dumbass,” Yunho coos at Minhyuk, who can’t really understand anything yet, but still smiles adorably.  
“He is only eighteen! I won’t let anyone touch him!”  
Yunho isn’t cruel, so he doesn’t remind his partner that – whether they want it or not, Jiho has already been touched, and it’s not something that can be erased. He also forgoes mentioning that life is much different for hybrids, than it is for humans. They have to grow up faster, if they want to survive, and sex is an inseparable part of it.  
“Yongguk doesn’t seem too interested in sleeping with Jiho, he is smitten. I had Heechul run a check on him, he is a sweet boy.”  
“You... what?” Changmin crosses the room and kisses him with slightly too much tongue. “You are brilliant.”  
Yunho’s tail flicks at the praise, “Let them date, Jiho is eighteen, he wants a boyfriend.”  
“Okay. Alright. But I’m not transferring the ownership over Jiho to anyone else for at least ten more years, and that’s final.”  
Yunho sighs internally. He would die for Jiho, but he doesn’t think their son would appreciate them meddling so much. Especially since he has already shown interest in Yongguk when they met during the company dinner.  
Ten years are a bit excessive, Yunho will try to bring it down to five. Or maybe eight.


End file.
